Dimensional Infinite Power ENG
by Matsuda Macober
Summary: In this story our protagonist Oliver will be sent to another world to have adventures ... but ... what will he think when he meets IS or that this world can be much bigger than it seems? more technological ... more ... magical. Lightweight AU SI / OC Probable X-vers in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Jo jo jo jola here Matsuda Macober with a new story, this time of infinite Stratos ... for now it will not be a crossroads. I think, who knows. first of all. But let's start.  
**

* * *

Tell me ... what would you think if ... you die? ... well maybe you don't think anything, the brain systems that allow thinking should have turned off and things like that but ... I was still aware ... I ... I don't know ... before I died I had a good life, 6 brothers 5 older and one younger, 2 loving parents I could practically do everything I wanted to do and study.

my death ... I would say it was not like many other deaths that I have read in fan fics, the kind of. "And died in the stupidest possible way" or "died without doing anything and with the hatred of his parents" also "died wanting to save someone but did nothing ..." in my case ... well how about I tell them.

I had come back to my school was not the best but I liked it, you enter the courtyard, on your right there was what would be the back of an Adventist Church, my own family and I were, the school was itself.

To your left was a small building which had the basic initial courses, if you walked in front there were some stairs that would take you to another building with the middle or high school courses.

Today I was free from the university and my part-time job therefore I just visited the professors I had here for a moment.

It was not long before the friends I had in other courses saw me and greeted me, I greeted former teachers, there was a third-grade girl who loved a lot and she said that I was her older brother ... I was dark, hairy not very long black and dark brown eyes, while she had a slightly pale complexion with blonde hair that reached her waist and green eyes ... some of her classmates with more imagination thought that either she had been an infidelity or it had been me, or something like that.

Of course, it was not like that. I knew her parents and they just laughed at her innocence the same thing I did and of course not in front of her, it really warmed my heart that she thought that way of me, my real younger sister was jealous Sometimes hehe.

Just when I was about to leave, I called Murphy's Law and wanted to regret something happened. an earthquake

The first thing is that they activated the emergency protocol, it was not difficult for an earthquake in the Dominican Republic and more in Puerto Plata ... the difficulty was its magnitude. It had been many years since I had spent that power, I was literally rocking the school buildings.

The church was the meeting point had been made to withstand the strongest earthquakes.

The teachers got down to work mobilizing the students to take them to the church in an organized way, it was on the 3rd floor of the high school courses. although people stumbled and although some ignored them others helped them from me and some friends I had arrived quickly and well, we entered the church, banks and various things moved slightly but there was almost nothing that could harm the persons.

I began to see around me looking for any sign of whether someone was missing, it might sound selfish and even evil, but being honest first you will see for those close to you and then to any other person, I saw the course of 3rd of Basic.

approaching the teacher. "Where is Daniela?" I asked worried, my little sister was not with them, and I could see all or most of the children with her.

The teacher was surprised by this before looking around looking at the children around her while trying to keep her balance and calm with the tremor that occurred.

She looked more and more worried looking at the children, when she looked up, only with her face did she tell me everything.

I cursed out loud taking the surprised look of some people, but that didn't matter to me, I was as upset with the teacher as with Daniela, she was a good girl but she moved too much, and that was why sometimes she hurt herself.

When he studied there sometimes she went to his course to cry in his lap because she had been hit or disturbed, to which he either consoled her or went in her defense against those who bothered her.

Thinking about this and that he visited her and told her where she was it is possible that she is in ... the laboratory.

With all the speed that his body could give him, he went out through the doors of the church, without looking or listening to those who told him to stay.

Leaving the church, he went to the right, leaving the church area and entering the school, when he reached the stairs to the laboratory he could hear someone asking for help, a girl to be more exact.

Without delay he climbed the steps stumbling and hitting himself sometimes also seeing pieces of The steps falling to the ground, seeing that he did not have much time he continued until the end, to open the laboratory door that was a little hard due to a small collapse of that part of the ceiling, opening the door, saw Daniela in a fetal position in a corner crying.

"Daniela!" I screamed with all my might, causing her to turn her face towards me with tears before running to my arms as she could and hugging me tightly while I also hugged her tightly and lifted her off the ground holding her in my arms.

"I'm afraid ..." was the first thing She told me, I understood I was also afraid but I couldn't let that be reflected in me.

"Quiet, ok? Everything will be fine." I didn't believe those words myself but I couldn't do anything.

Taking the girl in my arms, I left the laboratory to see that the stairs were halfway down, with a new determination to have my "sister" in my arms.

I started down, holding on the wall as best I could, when the tremor finally stopped.

I breathed a sigh of relief before not seeing the teeth on horseback given away and running through our lives to the church, when I was coming to the doors where they were all waiting for us and saying we were faster.

(My legs were already going full force don't fuck.)

That's what I thought but as I could increase the speed until I heard something above me, a part of a small bridge that passed over me was breaking off and I wouldn't arrive in time ... but ... she would.

Taking an example of Mario 64, I thought about what I would do. "Daniela, live your life. For you and for me, be happy "I smiled, she looked confused until I walked around on my own axis, and thinking (chan naaariaaargh!).

I threw her into the arms of her teacher who caught her she could not recover and see me when I felt a great pain in my head and back before everything turned black.

And Weeeell. Here we are ... next to nothing. Looking towards the infinite darkness ...

"Maybe it's not so bad .." After all, I'd probably left a trauma for the poor girl, I should be grateful that they're not judging me or anything.

It was not long before I felt that everything around me squeezed and then lost consciousness ...

* * *

**Years later. Maybe if they ask for a flashback or I know.**

* * *

I was born again, I never thought this was possible but ... here I am ... no? I was born in my own Country of origin only a few small changes like the place where I was born, which had been a little further west, good to be more exact in Santiago de los Caballeros, I spent a couple of years there before my family moved to Japan ... it was always my dream to visit Japan, geek at last hehe.

What surprised me .. left me with an open mouth that even my mother had to close it for me was ... u ... a ... a CURSE IS (or infinite stratos) ! what the fuck! That thing didn't exist in my past life!

Well, I really didn't know what year it was like that (But because I forgot, and it also didn't happen to ask one of my new parents) ... what could be the future but ... I didn't think something like that could happen ...

It wasn't long before we could find accommodation to stay, I literally only knew Spanish and English at a good level, I didn't know anything about Japanese but I heard my parents talk about them teaching me over time, which I didn't see so badly.

In the house we were with 2 floors with a small front and a garage for 2 cars, it has 4 rooms, one for my parents, one for me and 2 in case visitors come, who is Dominican or has been with one He knows that we are quite hospitable and very attached to our family, nobody knows if at any time a family member of us would like to come to visit us.

In my room I was thinking about the things of the future, if this was not just the future ... and if it was in the anime? ... I had only seen the 2 seasons and had started the light novel so I don't know everything ... such You see many things but ... not everything.

The first thing that I thought about is to study robotics and the way these were done .. I knew about computing, mechanics, some anatomy Etc ... but it took more than that to create an Is not? according to only a limit of IS nuclei were created or rather the great scientist Tabane Shinonono created them and registered them with the UN in a database ... or I remember that I really am not sure about that but something is something No ?.

After a sigh I look aside before remembering the games I played in my other life before reaching one ... one that I dreamed of being able to recreate ... Megaman ... although I like classics like Megaman Zero or Megaman X the ones that most I played the Megaman ZX and Megaman ZX ADVENT, I always thought how serious it would be if you could recreate the skills or armor of all those Megaman ... as I remember many times both X and Zero survived attacks or explosions of such magnitude that they could destroy an entire city with not much more than scratches and scratches on its frame ... ok, ok. some were strong enough to leave them suspended for a while, but they were strong. do not?

It is said that the model F was the strongest but ... X could bear all neo Arcadia on his Shoulders for an indefinite time in one of his games if we take that into account literally X should use only his brute force to defeat his enemies but, That would not grace the game.

laughing a little I look at the ceiling.

Create the models ... eh? ... if I think about it a bit ... it shouldn't be that difficult.

Already created the Is not ?, the technology to put them in a pocket dimension should be available or ... nanobots? It will also work. well, I know what my destiny will be, hehe I will create The models and The nanobots with what I know of both the Spider man, iron man and the Crysis game Comics.

And with that I got down to work, I told my parents what it was that I wanted to be and they somewhat confused and a smile accepted, maybe they thought they would be the delusions of a child, but ... when they saw that I was going to the library to buy books of robotics or the IS seems to have realized that it was not only a delirium of mine, when we arrived in Japan I was 4 years old and at 8 years old I had already created the first nanobot, it was not much, I could become invisible and become as hard as the energy I had ... don't ask why there was a blackout for a while in my sector.

After that I started to make more and more nanobots to create a small factory of nanobots that created more nanobots, I just wanted enough to recreate the Armor of the models.

not that I had left my studies or anything like that, I went to school like any normal child ... and although I had a good grade for work, homework and because for some reason I always had the class in the notebook, the teachers didn't I was very pleased that I slept in class, really unlike what many believe, there are Japanese who are quite Racist I became brown again, although my hair and eye color changed, now my hair was like that of any surfer, laugh and hairstyle backwards with a ponytail that went down to my shoulder blades. with the hair style of Kidou Yuuto, with the body of Tsunami Jousuke.

So sometimes they called me the brunette or the black guy in the class, not that there were no people who defended me or who cared like my friends, but the voice of the bullies was heard much more, one day I was calm working on new ones Plans for the Zero Omega suit.

When one of those bullies started saying things without senses.

In my country we have a saying. "As long as you don't touch a hair, ignore it. but when they touch or hit you? do a mess thier life… "is unfortunate, something my mother had told me and told the teachers what I was going to do if something like this happened, the teachers thought it was a bad education.

But my mother told them. "I prefer that my son knows how to defend himself so that they can hit him or call him a fool" The last thing was in good Dominican as we say.

My father was not a Martial Arts Master or anything like that I just knew some self-defense, but he had put me in some schools of Chinese Karate and Kung fu as well as Archery, I was just beginning but in my previous life there was trained these same disciplines bypassing archery.

The boy seemed to be getting tired of not paying attention to him so the most sensible thing for him was to grab my head and crash it against the table ... my plans ... were stained with some of the blood that started to come out of my nose, I had worked in them for months ... ruined.

"Now if you screwed up ..." I said those words with all the poison that a child who was starting in his 9 years could give.

The other boy was 11, I didn't care if I had put him late or had simply failed so many subjects that he was still in that course, getting up from my chair, he thought I would leave or something like that when I saw his arrogant smile the only thing that came out was a punch in the pit of my stomach with everything I had.

when he lowered his head, I grabbed his hair and gave him a knee in the nose, breaking it, then threw it with his back to the ground and then kicked him with everything I had in the rib, listening to the good sound of a rib breaking.

After that came the Master who was very well seated while the boy hit me but just when I defended myself, she started saying things like stopping me or that was not the way I should act,until she slapped me because I didn't hear her , I looked at her with all the anger I could but I restrained myself and waited for them to take me to the address and call my parents.

What nobody knew is that I had used one of my Drones created by nanobots to record everything.

When Master began to speak, she said that I had approached and had beaten the child and in the form of a defense he had beaten me which implies my blow to the head.

When I wanted to talk, she sent me to shut up or she wouldn't let me speak, raising her voice.

At one point my father couldn't stand it anymore and he got up in his impressive 1.97, far exceeding both people and speaking quietly. "In a trial they speak, both, the accuser, defender, defendant and plaintiff. not just one part, that you don't repeat yourself "pointing to the teacher. "Interrupt my son, understood."

The teacher looked intimidated the woman was not more than about 1.60 more than she was quite thin and my father went to the gym before arriving home every day.

the only other male on the room the director in the room was a fat man who average 1.58 at most.

my own Mother average 1.80 and she did her part of the exercise and it was with her that she went to martial arts classes.

"Thanks pa, what I wanted to say. Tatsumaki-San had approached me to tell me things that I ignored since they were not going to serve me d- "

Being interrupted again. "Sure because they could be ... I don't know you paid attention to the cl-" The woman cut herself when she saw my father staring at her.

"As I kept saying, after he saw that I would ignore him, he did what he thought best and banged my head against the table of my chair. Right now I defended myself and things happened, until you arrived and slapped me. that by the way you did nothing while telling me everything and I ignored it Olympic. "

The director was the one who spoke at the moment still a little intimidated by my father. "And why didn't he call the teacher?"

"It would have been an option, but she looked very entertaining on her cell phone."

The principal saw Master who swallowed for a moment.

"And you also say that she slapped you? Do you have proof of that, Mr. Vasquez? "

My name right now was Oliver Vasquez Santana / (anyone with that name who is reading this Hey! Your name appears in my story Hello !;:) /

The director was not a bad person but he did not know whether to believe more in the word of one of his best employees or in the word of a child that she speaks so many bad things about him.

With a smile Oliver showed a tablet in his hands, no one really in the room knew when it came to his hands, but he began to shoot a video in it showing it first to his parents who had a murderous look, and then to his director and teacher

The director was quite surprised, the video is being seen from the point of view just outside the class, through the window, you could see all the children and the teacher ... who as I said before was chatting on his cell phone very entertaining, there wasn't even a class on the board, it wasn't bad or difficult for a class of possibly infants to have a free time to talk or just recreate.

Oliver could be seen drawing on his desk, when Tatsumaki arrived from talking with his friends to start talking to Oliver at the moment a small microphone had started, it seems, since you could hear all the jokes that the boy was telling the child.

It looked like Master even saw this amused and laughed out loud when they beat him against the desk table, and before she could do anything else, Oliver beat up the Older boy. and there the video continues as far as she slaps Oliver.

then he goes ahead or accelerates to where his parents arrive when he is waiting in the living room and that she is telling him and tapping him occasionally.

and just when her parents arrive she changes completely and speaks to her with clearly false love and love, at that moment the video is cut.

The teacher looks at him surprised, and before she says. a Drone appears next to oliver, much like Drones in COD AW.

The principal narrows his eyes a little before sighing and looking at the teacher in anger. making it shake slightly with this.

The director apologized for what happened, and before they continued a woman entered the office, much like Tatsumaki, thin white complexion and not very long black hair, possibly her Mother.

She saw Oliver before walking towards him raising his hand as if She was going to hit him.

Oliver's mother, whose name was Yohana, took the woman's hand tightly.

"Let go of me this damn child hit my son," said the woman in anger trying to free herself from a grip that tightened more and more, which made her let out a little cry of pain.

They showed her the video without releasing it, the woman could not believe it, they all thought something.

Oliver had passed, but, he defended himself did not start the fight which was what mattered, at least in his head, the director and his parents.

Tatsumaki's own Mother who later introduced herself as Sakura, did not think that so much abuse was necessary to a single child, she would not really admit it openly and although she said that after the knee was not necessary the kick, she would also say that her son had part of the fault for trying to fight with someone who wouldn't have mercy on that, besides he was calm, he would talk to his son about it.

After that, a few more years passed.

Oliver had been accepted into the IS academy as a mechanic for the IS.

Although he had gone to France to save Charlotte ... rather ... work for her father and help him in whatever way he could.

* * *

*** FLASH BACK *  
**

* * *

I had already recreated the Zero OMEGA model and recreated the Z, X and H models the F, L and S models were still in development.

I had used several components to make them ... my only problem was the energy supply, I had nothing in mind that I could withstand so much consumption ... Until I saw the Halo game in my room.

In Halo, if I remembered the MJOLNIR Armor, they have almost endless energy cells that could last for years on the battlefield with shields powerful enough to withstand attacks even from tanks ... ok I could realize that he died but ... He could also survive and everything it's funny to the shields ... although the armor was also quite good out of context.

The fact is that after much thought, failed experiments after failed experiments I could create an ark fusion reactor. You know how the Ark reactor in Iron Man and the fusion engine in Halo.

/ I don't remember well if it was a fusion engine /

Can you combine them and the result? The models have enough energy to run at 100% ... I just don't expect them to explode ...

After a time when I made my great discovery I was in my room that now looked like a testing laboratory robotic parts and not that it was very organized, at least it was bigger than before, my mother was lying on my left, my father to my right and my 2 younger brothers in each of my arms.

If after a few years my friends finally have brothers hehe again, they are called, Maria Vasquez Santana and David Vasquez Santana.

Well, we were just watching a family movie was shrek 2 ... there were many similarities between both dimensions ...

They will wonder why they are in my room ... well ... my room has the largest screen and it is because I believe it hehe but what else does it matter.

In addition to the only organized I was, was dividing the space for my experiments and my room or ... where I would sleep.

Well, the case. My Mother told me that there would be an IS contest, and that I should participate with some of my inventions.

The prize was to study in one of the IS factories in France before returning to Japan ... it honestly sounded too good to be true, I mean.

I win ... I'm going to France (Maybe I know Charlotte) and I go back to Japan with all that knowledge?

... I was sincerely declining until I thought better.

"Why not?"

And so my friends was that I went to the competition ... that honestly it was not easy ... but ... not so difficult either. It was at most a difficult medium level.

Upon arrival there were several people from young people of my age to old and adults who showed their inventions with great pleasure I just smiled at this.

Not far away there was a common Asian woman .. common of the anime, seriously how the fuck her hair can be purple and those breasts? I can not speak for my mother or my sister to know how she will be as possible, but That chest is not even normal, and back pain? And when they fall when I'm old? I do not complain but is it really ?.

She was mounted on a standard IS from the IS Academy.

After a few moments the advertiser called everyone to approach and the participants who climbed were behind.

He hadn't brought anything that was for the IS ...

They did not bother me but ... if I got pique (annoyance, jodia etc) that women at least in Japan were so full of themselves on many occasions just because they can use the IS.

One day I was with my father running at 5 AM a couple of policemen on their bicycles or cars passed but they only greeted, the problem came when we met her ... she was a beautiful woman without a doubt but ... just looking at her my father frowned .

My father and I began to move aside to let her pass, it seemed that she was doing the same as us ... conversely following us.

When we had to stop not to bump into her, not to make the long story. She hinted at my father, ok that's not the problem the problem comes when she demands that she is a woman and the man that he should do what she tells him.

My father did what I would do, ignored her Olympicly and left. She seemed shocked by what was going on before going back to herself and yelling at him several things.

The Japanese are mostly respectful ... but they are not all or she was a foreigner.

Sighing I saw that it was my turn with a prayer in my head I climbed the podium.

The woman saw me and smiled kindly before bending down a little and extending her hand.

I understood what she meant but with a nod I told her everything I needed she nodded confused and stood straight again waiting to see what she would do.

Pounding my fist against my chest, a black suit began to overlap on my skin with muscle-like lines before stopping when the helmet was created ...

He had created the exo Crysis suit, it wasn't easy. But when you already have the nanobots ... it's not that difficult.

Turning to see her, I smiled behind the helmet and looked at her directly before approaching a nearby approach table and putting myself in a hand-held position.

"Come on, I want to prove this against an IS"

The woman looked a little surprised but instead of declining she smiled competitively and grabbed my hand with the hand of the IS.

There were people who were surprised by what they saw and worried, my family was from behind with a pan and Screaming ... or at least my mother with the pan and the stick, my father just screamed just like my younger brothers.

"It seems you have a good family," she says with a longing smile.

"The best I could have asked for," I said without hesitation. "Let's raise the bet, if I win they take me."

She raised an interested eyebrow "jo ... and if I win?"

Putting on something thoughtful I nodded to myself "you stay with the suit"

My family fell silent for a moment before shouting my name louder.

She looked somewhat surprised before shaking her head "Okay, I hope it's not just a one-piece suit"

Stretching my fingers around my hand, and clinging better to the steel table. "Jojo my lady gives me very little merit, with a girl as beautiful as you would never bring her something of a single trick"

I saw her get a little red, I'm sure she wasn't much older than me, maybe 2 to 3 years.

She smiled a little shyly before shaking her head and concentrating.

The announcer approached taking our hands.

"It will be a contest of the best 2 of 3" he looked at us both before releasing our hands and practically running somewhere "start!"

The suit happened to have a slight red hue while squeezing its armored hand tightly and she did the same with mine trying both to move the other's hand tightly ... when a movement began I started to gain power unlike the game, the suit It has unlimited energy and the more energy it has ... the more strength and power it will have.

I could see how her eyes widened as her hand was moved, I could see her clenching her teeth tightly while trying to move my hand ... it's not impossible but it won't be easy at all ...

When his hand hit the other side of the table I could see her looking at me with great surprise before a smile no longer so friendly and wildest made its way into his face ..

We forgot those who were around us from the other contestants who saw me with surprise from my family that made more and more noise ... ok that was hard to ignore.

Holding our hands again I saw that he was smiling with cunning and without any shame he put his 2 great shadows on the table while letting out a low moan and his eyes glazed ... in other words he made me a very good ahegao ...

I only realized that I was shot down when the bell rang.

I blinked several times behind the helmet, and I think the pants were running small.

I saw her with a big victorious smile

"Hey! That's cheating!" But she just shrugged with a satisfied smile.

"Take it or leave it child," she said adequately.

"Child ?! You haven't taken me more than 2 or 3 years!" She shrugged again.

I could almost hear my teeth grinding under the pressure I exerted on them, the suit started to glow red now "let's see who the child is when I defeat you" I was going to say bitch but even I saw that it was a good tactic I don't remember if there was a said to say it.

But I am sure that a man must protect himself from the woman not only from his hands, legs or teeth, but also his entire body.

"Only one hip move and an entire country went to war"

With a nod to myself, I took his hand tightly I could hear the metal under my hand scream from the pressure and see her sweating slightly.

I try to seduce myself again but now I was ready, and all that was enough was an indicator ... something I didn't think she knew some knew, others didn't.

Just touch the palm of your armored hand with a finger several times before starting, this was enough to make it all red, and defeat.

When his fist hit the cold metal everyone in the audience was stunned ... a man had defeated an IS ok that in brute force (not knowing of the other war they had) but had done it, this was going to revolutionize the world ...

With a sigh that I didn't know I was holding the suit idle and I extended my hand to the girl she was still a little shocked as it seems.

before getting off the IS I still hadn't finished growing up but I was still slightly taller than her, so I shook her hand ... or I would have done it if she hadn't taken my shirt and kissed me.

She separated from me ashamed with a smile before giving me a paper with her name and number to get away from me.

She talked to the announcer something, it would not be until later that she would know that against whom she confronted her was an exchange girl from the United States and that her Mother was Japanese (she really put on an ink or something?) And one of the best from there.

Her name was Mary Smith ... but what are you going to do, after that, go to my house and celebrate it with a lot of pizza, of course Mary was invited, she didn't speak much Spanish so the full dinner we speak in English and Japanese if was necessary.

She said she should go to the IS academy and she did so ... it seemed she had a personal IS I was surprised at how similar it was to Cecilia's although it had its differences like camouflage paint or 2 MP5K on her hips, with a gesture of hand flew out.

From that moment we started talking by mail, call or on the weekends that might have time.

* * *

*** End Flash Back ***

* * *

And here we are ... in front of a large building I had seen both seasons ... so I could only imagine what the company in charge of creation, experimentation and other things about Is in France would look like.

From what I could see now I could understand why it lasted a good while by train before arriving here, I had the H model ready for anything, the ZO model was in case of emergencies.

And the ark fusion core in my chest, with a black shirt with a print of the Master Chief killing a Prometheus, with blue jeans, soldier shoes as I like to call them with a sole and steel toe or ... well behind the rubber reinforced, and a backpack on my shoulders plus a suitcase in my other hand.

"Let the party begin Dude!"

**English it is not my mother Language so, there can be one or two Errors i'm sorry about that, i have translate almost everything in history with google, i have already read it a couple of time to see any error of Drafting or Plot or spelling but i think there is not more… or can be more. **

**Please leave it on the Review if you see some errors and i can fixed later, thanks for read and see you next time**

**psd**

**I want to know if you do like the history hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

"Or… I would like to say… again, why are you here ma?"

Looking behind him, he saw his mother with her black hair tied in a high bun, with a camera in her hands, a white dress that reached her knees, a blue jacket on her shoulders, a cream wallet on her arm and a big smile on her face before taking a picture of his son with the camera.

"What are you talking about? It's an excellent opportunity for sightseeing!"

Oliver shrugged before looking in front of him and starting to walk.

His mother following him closely taking pictures of everything she saw when her entered the big company, from the floral decorations, the Eiffel tower that was somewhat far away and a stadium ... or what looked like a stadium to try the IS or the new gadgets to they.

Looking at the photos she had taken.

"Oliver! Come get in front of the door let me take a picture on it"

The aforementioned sighed something annoying for his mother loved her more than anything in the world but he did not like the photos much.

"But mommy-"

He was cut by his mother.

"Now Oliver! That this is not going to kill you or anything do it and now!"

He was cursing very, very, very quietly if his mother listened to him, he knew what awaited him ... he stood in front of the door and gave a fake smile as he climbed 2 fingers.

His mother took the picture.

"There is but how beautiful my baby is!"

Excited to see the camera, with a big smile to get closer to her son.

Oliver just sighed with a small blush at the scene his mother was doing, looking at the side of some employees who talked or smiled a little at the pretty picture, in this case more women than men.

At the door of the big company there was an arch, under it some stairs leading to glass doors moved by a motion sensor.

A woman dressed as Maid or Maid came out of the glass doors bowing to both Dominicans.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Santana and Mr. Vasquez my name is Irisviel"

My mother and I bowed, the woman was speaking in French, I was lucky to study French while I was in Japan, my mother had to learn several languages when working at the airport.

The woman had silver hair maybe pink in some places, with red eyes, a curvy body and being shorter than my mother being about 1.65.

(I would be surprised to find a woman taller than my mother ...)

What surprised me was something I did not expect ... she ... e ... she is THE CURSE IRISVIEL VON EINSVERN! She is the mother of Ilya ... and wife of Kiritsugu ... Grail of war for the Holy Grail ... but ... like ...

My blood froze in my body, this woman was dangerous if it was the same, my instincts yelled at me to be careful and my reasonable part told me that I should investigate further.

So I looked her up and down I saw that she looked at me as if she was testing me or something.

I'm sure that only with the ZX model can I with a servant like Arturia or even against Gilgamesh ... but ... she is intelligent so I must be the same against her.

"Then ... Irisviel-"

My mother was cut by the woman.

"I'm sorry, but I would be more happy if only Iris called me, it's easier not to believe it?"

My mother blinked a couple of times confused before nodding.

"Yes, that's fine. Iris, my name is Yohana Santana Mercado is a pleasure, but you can tell me Yoha"

Smiling, She shakes her hand, and when they separate she gives me a blow to the head which seems to draw an expansive sling of air. Even with a smile.

"Forgive my child is that he is somewhat shy"

While with him, a smoke came out of his head while a bump is seen in his head.

"Auch ... it's a pleasure ... my name is Oliver Vasquez Santana"

Even rubbing the bump on his head, Iris laughed a little, covering his mouth lightly with one of her hands, before getting out of the middle of the door and making a move to pass.

"Please over here, the CEO is waiting for you"

My mother and I nodded before Iris will start leading the way to the CEO's office.

Passing through a room several rooms with the name of what they represented, such as design, creation, experimentation etc ...

Upon reaching a door at the end of a corridor there was an elegant wooden door with a desk next to it with a chair where there was a computer and some papers, in addition to both walls on the sides there were chairs where for the wait, there was no one.

Iris stopped in front of the door, gesturing to the seats, told us that we waited a moment before entering the room where the CEO was probably.

What I knew about him was what was said in the anime ... and something on Wikipedia ... Albert Dunois was a strict and tough man, as well as arrogant but also cunning to some extent.

The name of Charlotte's mother was not known, the most that was known is that she looked a lot like her mother in how kind she was and in a physical sense she did not remember if it was in the eyes, hair, body or something else He honestly didn't care too much ...

Charlotte's mother died of an illness when she was still young, he would say that between 9 and 12 years old, since she didn't live with her father for a long time ... if someone can be called a father, the most she does is say te 2 or 3 words every month just to know if what he had told you was going as HE wanted.

At least ... or so I remember ... he did not leave her to die of something ... although considering that the daughter he had with his wife really was not compatible with the IS but Charlotte if ... you can take into account a couple more things .

My mother kept shooting photos of what She could see and everything, seeing the photos from time to time or shooting photos of me.

I got back into my thoughts, thinking about the models, my mother had the OX model with her as well as my brothers, my sister decided on the Z model and my brother on the X model my father chose Double model being the ZX .

I had changed my family's models a little so that each one of them was more powerful, in the sense of the Spartan gene ... yes ... I couldn't help it. My father became much more muscular, or rather his muscles settled more, just like that my mother, although more than her muscles her curves did, my brothers are still in process, but I am not.

A normal spartan, with the suit can lift a SCORPION tank or an M808B battle tank or turn it over, I made some calculations, if each wheel will weigh about 10 tons between the 4 would be 40 plus the main body and the barrel that should be about 20 tons plus a SPARTAN with his suit should be able to lift at least 60 to 67 only with the SKORPION who knows if there is also his rapid healing, the fact of time spartan making everything much slower around him, being able to dodge even shots of sniper.

Or divert a missile if necessary ...

It is not easy but they can do it, an average running speed of about 85 km / h or maybe more, after all they can run at the same speed as a warthog.

My line of thought was cut when I saw the same woman leave the room and bow to us.

"Mr. Dunois is waiting for you."

My mother nodded just like me before getting up from my seat going inside the room.

Upon entering, Iris stood next to him almost immediately.

Albert was a man of white complexion not very tanned, light blue eyes, it was something big ... although that was because he was somewhat full of belly, he was blond almost giving gold but I am more than sure that it was a hair treatment .

He was sitting in a comfortable leather chair with a mahogany table in front of him where he had several documents and a laptop, the room was light blue for the velvet floor most likely the carpet, there were bookshelves on the sides of the room and some more decorations.

Right behind him and Iris was a large window that looked out over the backyard and what looked like a large forest.

The first to speak was Albert.

"So ... you were the one who defeated the IS with one of your inventions, right?" He said while joining his hands looking at the boy in front of him.

"(Another genius will be?)" For Albert there was already a genius and it would be shinonono tabane the creator and the genius behind him. And, nobody was sure if the IS was an invention created only for women, if it was a factory mistake, in the nuclei or a miserable desire of the girl to create something for which women are more powerful than men.

Oliver got a little tense from what the man said but he also started thinking what to say for a moment before crossing his arms.

"Do you need anything to prove it?" He said with a proud smile, but then blinked a few times and cursed under his breath.

(Me and my big mouth) thought to see the smile on the man's face before he hid it.

"Or how kind to offer ... well ... of course not, you will create an invention that passes or is similar to the one used in the demonstration."

Albert looked like he was going to keep talking before he was interrupted. "I have no problem creating it, I just want to be given full power over my invention, it won't be yours or the Dunois company-"

Being interrupted by man. "Do not get arrogant child if I wanted to, you would not have the opportunity to get the materials or to make a blender. You will believe the invention and it will be mine and the company, of course I will give you your right as its creator but nothing more. It will be like if you had given your invention to the company, and I want something more powerful than an IS. "

Oliver frowned somewhat annoyingly. "Although it is possible what you say is not entirely probable"

Albert raised an interested eyebrow. "What are you talking about boy?"

Smiling like the cheshire cat. "Who says you can do it? Besides. Create something stronger or more powerful than an IS and do it like that? Even if you were on drugs."

Albert imitated him in his smile. "Joh ... bringing your innocent mother here, you don't want anything to happen to her, do you? ..."

This made Oliver's mind stop for a second, that explained why the letter implied that he should come with an adult relative, the only ones with him were his father and mother and the only one with a vacation to the around the corner was his mother ...

This man did his homework but ...

"Who says my mother is not an IS pilot?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh please all the documents about her imply that she is only a woman working in an airport with a salary something good a few days off, who lived much of her years on an island in the Caribbean before going to Japan with her husband, not once has he been seen doing something like that. The maximum is some martial arts training. "

Now he frowned and even Iris no longer looked so happy, rather a bit regretful. "So either you do that or your mother won't see the end of the day"

Oliver began to have slight spasms in his body, Albert thought he was upset or scared, Iris was not so far away if it had not been for a slight sound coming from his lips that did not come out as a curse ...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" what else could he do if she didn't laugh, her mother had one of the most powerful models with her and was a Spartan, maybe he passed a little but the model passively passed her the knowledge about various combat styles.

Albert was annoyed by the boy who laughed and Iris looked even deeper the boy had a plan no ... not only a plan is as if they had fallen right into his hand.

"Why are you laughing brat!" Albert said almost grunting like an animal.

Finishing laughing Oliver saw him with a big smile. "Why don't we do something better, before my mother kills your pilots because no better controlled combat?"

Albert was going to speak before a very familiar feminine voice was heard for Oliver and something for Irisviel.

_"MEGAMAN!"_

Everyone looked at the closed wooden door, several shots were heard several knocks, which sounded like several IS being activated, the destruction of some walls several explosions and then everything was silent ...

before one of the walls on the right exploded and from there a girl flew out in a 2nd generation IS Revive crashing into the wall forcefully before her IS deactivated and she was left unconscious with several cuts in her body and a line of blood falling from his head through his eye closing his cheek.

Steps were heard so that Oliver's mother dressed in the OX armor was seen coming out of the hole, grabbing 2 more girls by the neck, one had the IS still active although it was quite damaged and the other struggled to get rid of the iron grip They had on their neck.

"Ara ara, it's no way to treat your guests right?" She said with a very scary smile on her face.

She was intact, there was not a single scar or blow that could be seen on her body from that battle.

Oliver looked at Albert and Irisviel who had their mouths wide open and a surprised look, those who had fought were not somewhat trained children for battle, they should be about 6 but there were only 3 the only thing they could think of is that they were defeated or ... well, they don't want to think about it, although there was no blood in their suit or at least not much.

"Attacking a company in France being immigrants that bad omen don't?" Albert said with a big smile but a little nervous.

My mother only had to throw both girls to the wall, the one who was conscious, coughed some blood before passing out and standing still on the floor, and the one who still had her suit on, the same was deactivated, leaving her on the floor with only her suit of business.

Raising a hand, a hologram could be seen where you could see everything that happened and said it from several angles.

Making her eyes look like those of a deer in front of the headlights of a car, Iris sighed in exasperation before she could step forward, several drones appeared around her, pointing her with red lasers, she was stony looking at her around.

"I'm not sure, but I think I know you are. So you better stay still, nothing you take will survive those anti-shoot bullets." He had created them in such a way that an elite hat was blown 2 km away.

Not even a great magician like her would go unpunished.

After that there was a tense moment before an agreement could be reached, if that video was uploaded the Dunois company would lose a lot of its power and prestige in addition to resources that they probably wouldn't have to recover, so they taught me about the IS I would create an invention and they can copy it but I would have the original that has a master control over the others ... not that they should know.

Although my invention is something similar to IS they are not IS, they are small doll-like robots with miniature IS.

I call them shinki ... as in the anime busou shinki, I had to create an artificial intelligence for each of them there was a main artificial intelligence, let's say the main one is that the robot must be serious, but with what I start to learn is a Serious robot but that makes jokes, is somewhat uneven, but also funny.

Busou Shinki characters from the anime series are animated versions of Busou Shinki toys. In the anime, the shinki characters are so small and have the same characteristics as young adult women in body armor, like toys. SñShinki characters also have a visible articulation of the mechanical members and have screw holes in the front of their shoulders, such as action figures. Shinki characters are represented as autonomous Gynoid robots that reveal their internal electronic and mechanical functioning if their body armor breaks through. Although shinki are robots, they reveal a wide range of emotional responses; from loyalty and love to rage and even madness.

I made several models, of course, both male and female, they had told me that if they both had IS, someone would talk or complain, I really knew, that's why I changed the plans a bit.

And I made the male and some female models have MEGAMAN armor, and only the females had IS, for now ...

From the incident until I could get the first 4 models a year went by, I had known Irisviel better, yes. It was the same as Fate, but something different, she told me, was reborn here with the mission of giving Ilya a better life with Kiritsugu and Shirou.

I was surprised to know that the clock tower also exists in this universe, only that with today's technology there are not so many magicians and besides that gaia seems not to care much for the magic until it is done in large concentrations of people.

I met Charlotte too though ... not as I would have liked ...

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

He was walking through the nearby city, my mother had sent me to do the shopping, there was something that had not changed in him, he would not go shopping so that his mother would come to tell him that he was missing coriander, or vinegar or whatever Whatever it is missing.

so he would sit in his place or stand still until his mother was sure that he was not missing anything, if necessary even help him in that.

I was walking while talking a little with one of the first shinki I could recreate. better known as **Arnval Type 01 / Kaguya**

"Kaguya, perform a full scan on your systems" has long blond hair on the back, blue eyes and a medium build. She wears a white armor and helmet with a golden "V" and a horn on his forehead.

"Unchanged, all master operational systems," she says with a smile while perched on his shoulder with one of his tiny hands on his neck.

Oliver nods happily while holding a paper with the shopping list, he had already covered the main thing was not really missing, when he hears something metallic crashing into what appears to be meat, normally it would not take much work to turn a blind eye, he could be a butcher but ... the butcher was 2 blocks away and the sound came from an alley.

"Kaguya get ready to deploy the MJOLNIR armor." The little robot nodded as a Byakushiki-class IS-like armor perched on it, as it entered the alley prepare a covenant-class energy sword.

just one movement of my hand and it would be in operation when entering the alley I saw 4 guys with metal pipes and a girl in front of them being this blackhead who was in front of a blonde woman who had a cut on the head since she had part of her hair covered in red and a line of blood down her right eye., while hugging what appeared to be someone else although she didn't look good.

(You know writer, you should see if you like to attack people in the head) He got no response, sighing.

"The pay time has been postponed for too long, little Blonde. We have already paid the expenses of the operations for your mother but you have not paid us ... do you know what that means?" the woman in front said to snap her fingers and that the men beside her smiling with lust and bloodlust.

The Blonde Woman seemed to tremble, it was not known whether of anger or fear. "Please ... do not do anything to my girl, I will do anything but do nothing ... I beg of you" said the woman crying while holding the girl in her arms that now she could see better that she had some wounds, although some of them were bleeding and if not treated promptly they could become infected.

The woman in front grabbed the blonde by the hair making her with a slight cry of pain almost releasing the girl in her arms to see her in the blue and green eyes they saw each other, one with fear and the other with superiority. "Clear! we won't do anything to your girl, "she said with a smile too kind.

Hope began to reach the eyes of the Blonde until I hear the last words. " Of course my Boys have a lot of repressed stress ... and ... well, some company wouldn't hurt. what do you think? "The blond woman began to look down with sadness and fear before feeling a pull in her hair that probably also hurt the wound she already had. "truth?" she said without the kind smile of before.

By the time the blonde was about to answer, there was already one of them taking her by the neck to kiss her and start her business until a shot was heard in the sky, right at the entrance of the alley, everyone turned their eyes to the entrance to see a man from 2.30 m high with a green armor, seeing them coldly while holding a gun to the sky.

"Someone explains to me what they are trying" only with the presence of the man all the others who were in the alley were trembling with fear, not only was it bigger besides being armed ... it gave that aura of danger ... as if it were **hyper lethal** for all that that he dared only to do something he doesn't want.

The black-haired woman seems to be the first to recover "well, not much just to collect a small debt"

the man in the Armor looked at her hard for a few seconds. "how much?"

The woman was confused for a few seconds before arriving at what he said "one hundred and fifty thousand ..." as soon as she finished speaking when a hologram came out in front of her passing 180,000.00 to her account just to be accepted.

"If you or any of them reappear near this family for 2 km," the gun points to the woman while a heavy aura perches on her specifically.

The woman could see if death in several different ways and in all was worse than the last.

"I hope they have their places reserved in the cemetery." The woman did not have to have more warnings before nodding and running for her life with an expression of terror on her face, the henchmen did not last long before following her ... less ... the one who was close to the blonde.

Who seemed not to think with his head up, throwing himself at the woman and his daughter as if there was no tomorrow, just when he touched the woman's chest a fist covered in metal and kevlar fiber hit him in the face with the power of the clash between 2 cars with each other, sending it to a wall causing it to leave a cobweb footprint on it.

The brunette and her minions had many more reasons to squeeze the pace when they heard how the brick wall was almost destroyed behind them, and little or nothing mattered that it had happened they only knew that they should flee as quickly as possible from that place.

Inside his helmet Oliver made a face of pain (That will leave a mark ...) if that the guy is still alive ... but well, the metallic man then moved his head towards both of them looking at them, the bulletproof glass looked at the blue eyes of the woman, who was terrified, hugging her daughter with everything she had, when the heavy man of no less than 3 tons took a step, it was heard as the heavy metal hit the ground.

the woman shuddered and closed her eyes waiting for the worst, the steps approached until the imposing figure covered the little sunlight that reached the alley, after a few seconds a small light was present looking through the eyelids of the woman, when she opened her eyes again, she saw a boy with dark skin or something dark, at least comparing it to her, the boy had what appeared to be a small doll on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," said Oliver, scratching his head with some nervousness, to look at his Shinki and point his head at the man who probably has a good concussion, little Shinki pouted with a bad face and crossed his arms Looking away

Oliver got a drop behind his head "Why I must cure him, that degenerate pervert was going to rape this poor woman and her daughter" Shinki said pointing to the man and then the woman and her daughter.

He could only sigh while the woman looked increasingly surprised to see something so small and resembling a person.

Oliver scratched his head a little before sighing "well, heal them, I'll take care that the guy does not die, so we can get information or at least leave it with the authorities" said this so that the Shinki on his shoulder nodded several times approaching them, the woman did not move, either out of shock or curiosity about what the shinki would do this to the shinki did not affect him because he only did what he owed, perching on the woman's head a light green light covered her.

a rune, left the shinki's chest, yes he had ... convinced Irisviel to teach him some magic, his magic circuits were level A + more than Shirou but less than Rin, he just wanted to learn some runes and of course the magic of reinforcement, projection, and shirou analysis in addition to some other things, she had helped Oliver make the Shinki Pseudo Homunculus in each one of them is alive but at the same time they are machines.

The einsverns are expert alchemists, it was not surprising ... although there was something that had not changed much ... even the magicians did not acclimate much to the technologies, so Oliver gave her some samples of technologies and explained them, after that She and Kiritsugu asked for some more but not explained.

After a few seconds, the woman and her daughter began to glow in Green and began to be cured.

The woman could feel how the pain she felt in her body began to disappear, the blood coming down from her daughter's forehead and the different wounds began to close and stop flowing blood just like hers, the Shinki seemed to have circuits Bright slightly before going out and the rune disappeared.

When the woman felt better she saw the boy doing the same thing to the man although he seemed to be in handcuffs, she sighed in relief before feeling the Shiki settle into her scalp, she could imagine making a small bed with her hair before going to sleep, the boy got up from where he was kneeling healing the man before approaching her and extending his hand.

Oliver saw with a drop of sweat behind his neck to Kaguya lying on a bed made with the woman's hair, before denying with a smile and extending her hand to her "I do not think we have introduced ourselves, my name is Oliver, it is a pleasure."

he said with a smile before the woman realized what he had said and something quickly and with a blush "my name is Amelie and she ..." looking at her daughter in her arms "It's Charlotte"

Oliver's mind stopped a second "wait like Charlotte ... Dunois" the woman looked like a deer in front of the headlights of a large truck with bulging eyes and quickly stiffening.

"how di ...-" was cut off by the sound of a police patrol that seemed to be approaching.

The boy took a sigh of relief, this was not planned although he could say that he worked for the girl's father or father and that is why he knew it, that would not solve the problem ... maybe. "We'll talk about that at another time, now I just have to take them home safely"

The woman didn't have much to say when the same metal man in a bright light reappeared where the boy was, taking the woman gently in his arms, the shinki had disappeared from her head and the woman was holding her daughter "in which direction is your house?" he said coming out of the alley, he had the robotic voice and more serious than before.

the woman pointed in one direction before the man turned in that direction and began to go there with her in her arms, when he reached the woman's house he left her at the entrance, it was an apartment house, it seemed that her home was going up some steps, he could count on those were not made to hold his frame or at least not easily, so he had to undo the armor and help her as a child to climb and maneuver to his house.

Upon arriving at the door of her house, she entered first before letting him pass, after lying down Charlotte in what could be the only bed in the place he looked at him again, telling him that he sits in one of the wooden chairs of the dining room, she sat in front of him.

The house consisted of 1 room that was attached to the kitchen separated only by a small counter, in front of it there was a wooden dining room with 4 seats and a small TV at the end, you could see 2 doors most likely one of a room and another of a bathroom, both separated by being in completely different walls separated only by the room.

the woman looked seriously at Oliver before tilting her head slightly "thank you for saving me and my daughter ... I know we didn't deserve it but ... thanks" he smiled a little "yes ... you need me to do something to pay you ... we don't have much but… "the woman seemed in conflict looking at Oliver with regret.

She didn't have much to offer her ... she's sick ... she herself knew she didn't have much time left, she had given him a medical leave so she couldn't work what little she had, she got it by selling bread or cleaning the houses of the neighbors, there were times when he was about to fall into prostitution because his supposed former lover did not want to give him something for his daughter, he loved his little girl with all his heart and body, she would give anything for her until her dignity as a person, but even that sometimes she did not give to vast ... sometimes she just wanted to buy his daughter the same as they had other girls, a nice dress ... or a new doll ... but she could not ... his daughter sanctified is her innocence thought that making a deal with bad people could cure her ... the operation was a success, probably giving her several extra months of life but ... it's ... just that ... an extra ... was not cured.

She wanted to offer this child something that saved them but ... what did she have? She didn't even have her chastity in case he was a young man, or something like that … She didn't know how to thank him.

While her mind was going in a spiral of depression, stress and other not very healthy feelings, Oliver looked at her sadly, seeing where they lived and that, he could realize that the poor woman did what she could to give her the most dignified life to her daughter ... Oliver did not think twice "in that case I want you to work for me ... after all .. you have to pay my money back" saw how the woman shuddered at this, I knew it was not the best way to Put this on but she looked like a stubborn woman and she wouldn't feel good about anything less.

"I'm sorry ... but ... I have a medical leave ... I'm sick I can't-"

It was cut when he looked up and saw Oliver with a very serious look, a look that a child should not have "are you saying no? in that case how are you going to pay me? " the woman looked at the floor again hugging herself sadly, did not know how to answer or knew how to do something like that ... no job would accept her like this and did not want to bring problems to her savior for this "look ... where work we have technology tip, it is impossible not to have a cure for what you have "said already in a softer voice the woman raised her eyes like the sea seeing the boy in front of her with some hope in them.

Oliver scratched the back of his head with some nervousness before sighing and looking at "what ... what is the disease you have"

she looked at him for a moment before answering "Pulmonary hypertension caused by chronic blood clots" she said with some misery.

Oliver bit his cheek hard almost drawing blood ... the problem with this condition is that it is incurable, and ... its treatment is expensive, it is not a doctor but his brother in his other life was, he had a patient with this, he was not very sure if the medications were very expensive but the treatment if it was and the change also of medications and others was expensive ... maybe in the operation they talked about was a change of lung or heart ... the problem with this is that the new heart or Lung at some time may present failures what will be done or have to have the operation again or have to buy medications, medical studies ...

But ... there was a way out ... the magic ... the magic could do many things, and although difficult and probably no magician in his right mind, he could Make it... with some help from irisviel recreate something similar to Avalon, so that I cure it function for your lungs and heart, you can do the circuits and other things, and Irisviel the following.

Nodding to himself he saw the woman in front of him who seemed to be waiting for an answer, although he was almost certain she thought it was some kind of arrogant tycoon or something ... "I can cure you ... or rather we can cure you"

She looked surprised and could not help the emotion in his voice, when he also rose suddenly from the chair where he was almost making it fall to the floor " H-how?"

He grinned "with another little operation" she seemed to be about to lose her mind for all these debts she would have. "But this will be totally free, after all we will implement a new form of operation and see if it works"

She looked like a fish out of the water before closing her mouth and sitting down again "A-are you sure There are not…"

"Are there any side effects?" He shrugs "who knows but can heal You, and I'm sure that these would not do you any harm, besides ..." look at the room where Charlotte was lying "I'm sure she wouldn't want to leave your daughter alone ..."

Amelie didn't know if she was talking to a child or an adult for a while, she looked more like a 30-something man like her, she spoke with a lot of maturity and experience for her young age ... "Are you sure ... that it will work ...?"

Given this question Oliver had to think his answer well ... was it possible to recreate Avalon? Maybe, Shirou could do it but because he had lived so long with him inside himself, that he already had his design embodied in his subconscious, he was sure that Kiritsugu had Avalon in his possession.

The problem is if I would give it to him, maybe I would lend it to Irisviel after all they just wanted to make a copy of the Faye's great masterpiece ... maybe ... they could do it ... no ... they would do it, then he would help Charlotte with her father to enter the academy, and so her father will not have much influence on her and her mother would still be there for her.

"If I am 1,000,000% sure," he said with all the firmness that his voice could give him and with the determination shining in his eyes, the woman began to sob and cry thanking again and again ...

* * *

**Hey Hey hey! Here Matsuda Macober yes ... if I know, the chapter maybe ... I got a little out of hand, but, do not spread the cunico ... it may happen again hehe, well.**

**I really hoped to finish the chapter after the punch but then I thought, we are going to make him meet with char, but wait, he's unconscious ... no problem. We have magic! And then came the problem of the head ... and that ...**

**I also wanted to give a little background story to her mother, in the next episode she will probably tell us more about her life and how she met the tycoon and had Charlotte, her life after that and other things.**

**How was this part? you like? hope so. I'm sure there were moments when you got confused if I talked about him or her ... I'm sorry for that, most of the translation is done by google, then I read the story again so I can fix anything out of place, but I might not read everything or there are things that pass to my sight.**

**but! You are here, so please if possible, help me with that, leave in the comments if there was any error or something and later I will review and fix it.**

**Also tell me if you liked the story if so, Fav, follow me, and follow the story.**

**For now I will be translating A Forgotten Hero (Un Heroe Olvidado), it is my fiction of RWBY X Naruto so I can take a moment to update again besides my Work and the university.**

**Have any suggestions leave it in the comments.**

**No more goodbye Matsuda Macober! bye!**


End file.
